Not Okay
by Just Wait And See
Summary: Inuyasha was lost in the final battle and now five hundred years later three people gather to remember the friends they lost and the memories they gained along the way because even if you save the world, it will move on without you. One-Shot


The three people did not want to be there. Not at that time or any other. They could only wish with all their hearts that they did not need to be kneeling at this tree. But wishing does not turn things into reality and this was their reality. They could not change it, but that does not mean they have accepted it, even if it was five hundred years.

The red-haired man was the first to move. He could be no more than twenty and the sullen expression on his face was obviously not its norm, the kitsune dressed in jeans and T-shirt. He took a step closer to the tree that the group had been staring at and placed down a styrofoam container and with a laugh he said, "Eat up, 'Yasha." The wind whipped around the steam coming from the Cup of Noodles and the fox took a few steps back until he was in line again with the Lord of the West.

The old lord looked no more than thirty, even with his long, silver hair. He dress in a custom made black suit, he held a sheathed sword in his hands and as he moved from the line he drew it. The old rusted sword would still not transform in his hands, but he held it out in front of him for a moment before re-sheathing it and laying it next to the noodles. "You still owe me a fight, Half-breed," was murmured before he stood from the kneeling position that he need to lay the sword down with grace. He turned around his hair following him in his elegant half-circle as he made his way back to the other two.

The last of the group was the youngest; a simple green and white school uniform adorned her body. She was going to don her usual miko garb, but one look from Shippo and she knew that it would not be right. She was visiting his grave not a Kikyo, but as Kagome and she should not try to be the other again. She walked forward, not as elegantly as Sesshomaru or as laid back as Shippo, but in her own humanly, almost clumsy way.

Her worn, yellow backpack from her journeys was strapped to her shoulder, filled. She knelt down and opened it, careful not to spill any of the objects inside. She first pulled out three candles, placing them on the ground and then lighting them, this might be a service for her idiot, but that didn't mean she forgot about her two other friends. She let a small smile grace her lips, the candles represented them well, red for Inuyasha, Sango's was striped black and pink, and Miroku's a dark purple.

She shuffled around in her bag again until her hands hit a pile of metal frames. She pulled them out and set them down. There were picture of all of them that she had taken during their adventures and one of the whole group right before the final battle. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about the battle that stole away the life of her beloved. Shippo placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and she place down the picture.

Drawing one last item from the bag, the subjugation beads. She wrapped the necklace around the frame that contained the scowling inu's portrait. She gave a small smile as she lifted herself from the ground, tears still pouring down her checks. "Sit boy," was all she said before turning to where a picnic basket and her bow and arrows sat waiting for her.

She beckoned Sesshomaru and Shippo to join her on the red blanket. The three stayed at the site for hours, eating, recounting memories, and embraced the fact that everything was not okay. For them it would never be okay because after all they did and all they sacrificed for the world to continue to spin. They had lost so much for everything to be okay and now the only people still hurt by loses were the three of them. So for this one day, they remembered the good times and the bad, they remembered that things were not okay because tomorrow and every other day they had to put on a smile for the rest of the world. Everything continued on and they could stare back at the past, but never go back to it.

As the sunset and the group picked up to leave, a crash was heard. They had thrown out the noodles and Sesshomaru held the sword, but the candles and pictures were still there waiting to be picked up the next morning after they had burned out. Kagome turned and was greeted by a strange sight, a picture was being held by the wind to Inuyasha's tree. It was the picture of everyone before the battle. Without a thought Kagome dropped her bag and loaded her bow. She let the arrow sail through the air, pining the picture to the tree. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Was all she said before she continued on her way back to the shrine, the two men following in her footsteps. If she inspected the pick closer, she would have seen the arrow only pierced through one person in the photo because that was where he was always suppose to be, pined to that tree watching over the one he loved.

**I have had a recent obsession with Inuyasha again, especially Ouran High School Host Club crossovers, so I wrote this. Hope you like it!**

**~Just Wait And See**


End file.
